24 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Krwistoczerwone róże - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 2. Similan (Seas and Oceans II) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /38/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /33/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 3. Malpelo i Gorgona (Seas and Oceans II) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2718; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5875 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5875); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /33/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2486 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 157, Szczera prawda (Bonanza, ep. 157, The Pure Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2719; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2487 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /39/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /34/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Hiszpanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 129 - Układ (seria X odc. 8); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wiesz co dobre - Limuzyna Daimler - Benz - txt. str. 777 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Michał Bajor, Piotr Bajor, Vadim Glovna, Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Pszoniak, Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Machalica; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Świat się kręci - /39/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Bonanza - odc. 157, Szczera prawda (Bonanza, ep. 157, The Pure Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Piła 6 (Saw 6) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania, Australia (2009); reż.:Kevin Greutert; wyk.:Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Peter Outerbridge, Betsy Russel, Shawnee Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:35 Notacje - Jacek Fedorowicz. Syn wroga ludu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 25/91 Rozmowy o poranku; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 25/224 Ulubieniec mamy; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 365; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 993 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 162 - Zawodowa pułapka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - (76) Indie "Z przyjaciółmi" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 33 'Wpadka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 534 - Alternatywa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 34 "Wyklęta"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/77; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 993 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 994 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Chłopaki też płaczą (Forgetting Sarah Marshall) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Nicholas Stoller; wyk.:Jason Segel, Kristen Bell, Mila Kunis, Russell Brand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Kocham kino - Ajami (Ajami) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Izrael, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Scandar Copti, Yaron Shani; wyk.:Nisrine Rihan, Elias Saba, Youssef Sahwani, Fouad Habash; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Mali żebracy (Gypsy child traffickers) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Liviu Tipurita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Świat bez tajemnic - O czym marzą chłopcy z Rio (A Fragile dream: Hope and Football on the Street of Rio) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:David Tryhorn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Ajami (Ajami) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Izrael, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Scandar Copti, Yaron Shani; wyk.:Nisrine Rihan, Elias Saba, Youssef Sahwani, Fouad Habash; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Art Noc - Sen. Edyta Bartosiewicz; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 24.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 07:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 24.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Reportaż z regionu - Nobliści w Warszawie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Durko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ogień i inni; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Antenowe remanenty - Łódzkie podwórka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 8 Daniel Olbrychski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Małe ojczyzny - Ziemia pełna piękna i bólu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Reportaż z regionu - Nobliści w Warszawie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 15:03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 15:24 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kronika 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Interwencje Jolanty Erol; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:26 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Ogródek bez ogródek - Ogródek bez ogródek 16; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Złote Warpno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:21 Strefa Mazowsze; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:37 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:49 Był taki dzień - 24 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:51 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Pogoda - 24.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 24.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:16 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 ONZ - utopia czy bezsilność; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 56 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 37 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 38 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 338 12:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 7 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 39 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1764 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1196 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 593 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 476 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1765 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 348 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 22:00 2XL Odcinek: 8 23:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 7 0:05 Tsotsi 2:10 Zbrodnia i kara 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2438 TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3718 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2223 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1810 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1276 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 240 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 114 13:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1081 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 38 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 241 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2224 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 115 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 39 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3719 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1811 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1082 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 8 22:30 Los numeros 0:10 Superwizjer Odcinek: 998 0:45 Polacy z werwą 1:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3719 2:05 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1084 3:25 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2224 4:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (85); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Notacje - Ryszard Szurkowski. Zawsze chciałem zwyciężyć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 40 Modele latające; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 7 - Niezwykły gość - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Gaulaiter Erich Koch; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Halina (345); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 935 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 996; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44) Pieniądze; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 3/5 Oczami pielgrzymów 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 7 - Sprzątanie świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 802*- Przed wyborami; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kultura, głupcze (85); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Halina (345); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 935 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 8 (seria I, odc. 8) - Pierwsza nagroda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - El Djabolero (346); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Zaginiona - odc. 7/7* - Konfrontacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Matka 24h 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Janos Krawczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 7 - Niezwykły gość; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 8 (seria I, odc. 8) - Pierwsza nagroda; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - El Djabolero (346); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 935; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Matka 24h 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Janos Krawczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Zakończenie dnia